Many electronic devices include switches that permit a user to interact with the electronic device. For example, a switch can be used to turn the electronic device on and off or to increase or decrease the volume of a speaker. In some electronic devices, opening or closing a switch involves moving at least one component in the switch. Typically, a switch is designed so that the movement of the component when opening or closing the switch conforms to a given force displacement curve. The force displacement curve can characterize the “feel” of the switch to a user. The amount of force need to move the component can comply with a given force displacement curve. Additionally, the user may feel the switch “snap” open or closed at a given point while moving the component, and that snap point is specified in the force displacement curve. In some switches, however, the design of the switch results in the movement of the component conforming to a desired force displacement curve in only one direction. For example, the component can move according to a desired force displacement curve when the user is closing the switch but not when the user is opening the switch.